See Someone
by likeit
Summary: Alex can't sleep.


"See Someone"

No infringement meant. Just my take on the fact that when on SVU, Eames supposedly announces that Goren "left".

Friday, October 12, 2012

1:34 AM…

"…So, now , based on the evidence, we're going to have to work with SVU on this one." She sighed and held the phone on her shoulder, looking at her toes and wiggling them back and forth, trying to get comfortable.

He chuckled. "Really, well, if you run into a guy named "Fin" give him my best. We worked together in narcotics."

They were both silent for a minute.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still awake? I mean, it's…what…after 1:30 your time? "

He heard her sigh as she looked at the clock. "1:34AM to be exact."

"And.."

"And, I still can't sleep".

"This is the fifth night in a row. Why don't you take something."

She rolled her eyes into the phone. "You know I don't like pills."

"But.."

"Tell me about San Francisco. Tell me about that partner of yours."

This time he sighed. "Why do you always call her 'that partner of yours?'

"Sor-ry! Jeez. Tell me about _Elisaaaa"._ She drew out the name with some disgust.

He took a deep breath. "What do want to know?" He continued without waiting. "She's very smart, dedicated to the job, and she's never asked me one question about New York."

"So, she's what?…..Disinterested? Cold…?" Alex added with smug chuckle.

"Nooo. I would say, single minded. Like me." Alex didn't know what to make of that last statement so she said nothing.

"Alex?"

"Hmmm?" She continued flexing her toes. Trying to relax.

"I know what you need to do to be able to sleep. I think you think you start seeing someone."

"What?" She shot straight up in bed. "Bobby…I hardly think…"

" A shrink. I think you should start seeing a shrink. To help you….sleep."

When she didn't say anything, he continued. "I could always give you Dr. Gyson's number…" He said with a bit of a lilt. He could almost see Alex scowling at the other end of the phone. He knew she blamed Gyson for his leaving New York behind. Really, he just wanted a fresh start, without people who knew him. And, really, the only thing he missed in California was Alex.

Wednesday, October 17th

2:00 AM…..

"The lead was false." She complained into the phone.

"So, what now? Back to square one?" He asked

"I don't know." She was cranky. And tired.

"You sound cranky and tired." Bobby mumbled.

"Obviously, look at the time. Am I asleep? No, I'm on the phone talking to you".

"You really need some sleep." Bobby sighed.

"Really? Thanks, Sherlock."

He decided to ignore her sarcasm and continued on. "Have you thought anymore about what I said? You know, about seeing someo…uh…a…psychiatrist?"

"No."

"But.."

"No, Bobby. I don't feel like giving my whole life's story to a stranger." Well. He understood that. So he bit his lip, and stayed on the phone with her until he could hear her breathing even out.

Sunday, October 21st

3:51AM

"It just occurred to me. Am I keeping you from something?" Or _someone_ she wanted to ask. But she didn't really want THAT answer.

"What? No. Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know. I just…every time I call you, no matter what time it is, you answer. And I realized that really, you could be out, or something."

Very quietly he said "Alex. I told you when I left. I will always be here for you. I meant it."

They didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Alex. I'm really worried about you. This no sleeping thing has been going on almost since I left. Two and half months and not much sleep. You really need to see someone about this."

"I know. I know. I think you're right. I can't take it much longer." She sounded defeated.

Sunday, October 28th

11:00PM (California time)

"I decided you were right".

"Dare I ask about what? Wait. Maybe I should record this call." He joked

"I took your advice. About my sleep issue".

"Good. What are you going to do, because it's 2AM your time and.."

He was interrupted by a knocking on his door. _Who would be knocking at this hour?_

He held the phone to his shoulder and opened the door.

"Actually" she softly smiled, looking at him but still speaking into the phone. "I went to see someone."

-end-


End file.
